


I Want You

by loricameback



Category: Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan Fandom
Genre: Especially when it comes to Mackie, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Pining, Seb is a hot singer, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loricameback/pseuds/loricameback
Summary: You're on a date and unbeknownst to you the lead singer of the band playing is none other than a guy you've been dating.  You think so anyway.  I mean,  you haven't heard from him in forever...you never said it was exclusive, but still.  And you definitely haven't been thinking about him.When he sees you in the audience, well, things get interesting





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen Purple Rain, this scene is loosely...and I mean l o o s e l y based on the scene where Prince is on stage singing "The Beautiful Ones" to Apollonia in the audience.

The roar of the Mustang’s engine told me that Jack was here for our date. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I stood up straight as I smoothed down the black dress with my hands and said confidently, “This is a good idea, Ally. You’re not doing anything wrong.” I picked up my gold hoops, clasping them through my earlobes as I walked to the door. If guys can date two girls at a time, I can date two guys. Seb never wanted to be exclusive anyway. 

Sebastian. Singer of The Scarlett Falcon, only the most popular band in town. And the man is sex on legs. His brown hair, so soft, lays right on his shoulders, just the right amount of scruff...that facial hair is just so perfect, and his eyes...his blue eyes…just full of mischief when he sings to you. But I think the best thing I like about him is his lips. Those red, full, always smirking lips. And must he ALWAYS lick them? Seriously is it really that hot on stage? Of course the man has an awesome physique : he fills his jeans perfectly in every way possible, and his biceps…damn… 

“Ally, hello?” Jack was knocking the second…third time? Squeezing my eyes shut I called out, “Coming Jack!” Damnit Ally. You can’t sit around pining for Seb. God knows he isn’t thinking about you. 

One more look in the mirror by the door, and another reminder that dating two guys is acceptable, I opened the door and saw Jack. Jack Jacobs, six foot one, blond hair, brown eyes, and the sweetest guy I’d ever met. In his black pants and light blue shirt he looked as handsome as ever. Leaning forward to kiss my cheek, he said, “Hey Ally, I thought you jumped ship!” “Nah. I never pass up free food.” I giggled and rolled my eyes as he put his hand on the small of my back and led me to his car. 

 

Jack pulled into the parking lot of Sam’s Bar and frowned as he turned off the engine. “I know you want to keep things casual right now Ally, but a *bar?*"

With a small smile I said, “It’s a restaurant too.” Jack narrowed his eyes as he sighed in defeat. He helped me out of the car and put his arm around my waist. “You win. You always win little one.” 

The smile froze on my face. Sebastian calls me little one. I swallowed hard, then became upset. So what? He probably calls all of his women ‘little one.’ Pffft, probably can’t remember our names. 

“Do I go first? I’m a gentleman Ally. After you.” I blinked and focused my attention on Jack who was motioning his hand by the open door. 

Smiling awkwardly, I looked down and back up at him. “Sorry Jack. Of course.” Again with his hand on the small of my back he followed me in. I silently cursed myself. ‘Damnit Ally!! Get a grip! You’re with Jack. Quit thinking about…well, just quit!’ 

I didn’t want to tell Jack, but the reason I like it here so much is because of the bartender Mackie. We went to college together and became good friends by being in the same study group for American History. Speaking of.. 

“Jack! Come over to the bar. I want you to meet someone before we get a table!!’ My face broke out into a huge smile as I grabbed Jack’s hand and literally pulled him. Mackie caught sight of me. 

“ALLY GIRL!!” He ran to the end of the bar and headed towards me with open arms. Jack let go of me and backed up with a look of horror on his face. 

Mackie scooped me up and spun me around. “MAAAACKIEEEE!!” My head fell back and I almost choked trying to catch my breath. He carefully put me down and I grabbed his arm to steady myself. “Easy on the Mack attacks damnit. We’re not in college anymore.” 

Mackie wide charming smile broke out when he nudged me, “We ain’t dead yet either baby.” He looked over my head and he quickly turned apologetic. “Oh hey, sorry man, she’s still in one piece.” 

I turned to see my annoyed date. Can’t say that I blame him. I reached out to grab his arm. “Jack! I’m sorry! This…obviously…is my friend Mackie. Harmless…to strangers anyway!” 

Jack offered his hand. “Jack. Nice to meet you. 

Mackie returned the handshake with a smile. “Don’t listen to her Jack. It’s nice to meet you, too. Let me get you two a drink.” 

As he went back behind the bar, I quietly said, “I’m sorry Jack. I didn’t know he was gonna do that.” 

“It’s ok Ally, really. Why don’t you go find somewhere to sit and I’ll bring our drinks.” He kissed me gently on the lips, nodded and walked to the bar. 

“Did you even notice on the sign that there was gonna be a band tonight?” I asked after my second beer. The room was crowded, it was getting harder and harder to make conversation. We were sitting stage right and had a great view of whoever would be playing. I moved side to side in my chair unable to see the drumset as it looked like something was covering half of the bass drum. “Jack! Can you see the name of the band?” 

He entwined his fingers with mine and smiled before he leaned to look. Squinting hard it took him a few seconds, then he said, “It looks like the top word is Scar and the bottom word starts with…” Jack looked again and said “F-A-L?” 

My hand went limp in his and a chill went through me. No. It can’t be. Here? Tonight? I nodded, hoping my poker face was indeed a poker face. Leaning in to speak over the crowd, “Excuse me. I have to use the restroom.” Jack nodded as I got up. 

My face was burning. Was he here? In the crowd? I couldn’t even look up. I didn’t want to. The restroom stalls were taken, but it really didn’t matter. I just needed to get away. Need.to.breathe. 

What is wrong with me? I’m going nuts over a guy I’ve been out with only a few times. Why do I care so much? Down past the sinks was a paper towel dispenser. I groaned as I walked to take a few and turned on the spigot for cold water. Patting my face with the damp towels, I slouched backwards onto the sink. ‘You’re being a moron. Jack is gorgeous and sweet. And he likes you!’ I swung around, satisfied with my reasoning, and after checking my hair and makeup in the mirror, went back to the table. 

Jack stood up when I came back. “Your mom taught you how to treat a girl, didn’t she Jack?” I gave him a broad smile as I sat down. 

He blushed and rubbed his chin, adorably embarrassed. “Well, not really. It’s common sense I believe that women should be adored, treated with respect, ya know. But still, my mother would kick my butt if I ever acted like a caveman.” His smile made his brown eyes shine. 

“Remind me to hug your mom if I ever meet her.” I smiled shyly as he picked up my hand and kissed my knuckles. 

“YOU GUYS READY TO ROCK?!!” Sebastian’s voice boomed through the amplifiers drowning out the crowd. Everyone’s attention went to the stage and they started cheering. Holy…shit!! Sebastian looked amazing! Tight black jeans with holes in the knees, a tee shirt that said something with rock n roll on it. I couldn’t see the entire thing because of the black leather jacket. Was he this good looking before? It has to be the leather jacket. My lord, that jacket just oozes sex. 

Nothing else had changed. Of course it’s only been 3 months since I’ve seen him. Ninety days. One hundred twenty nine thousand and six hundred minutes. Jesus Ally. I facepalmed on the table. Nope. I don’t give a flyin fuck about him do I? Yeah, you keep telling yourself that stupid, you MIGHT believe it someday! 

“ALLY!!” Jack leaned over and shook my arm, and I looked up out of sorts but smiling awkwardly. 

“YO!” Holy Christ Ally, did you just say ‘yo?’ 

Jack flared his nostrils as he moved his head back with a comical look on his face. Holding up his beer bottle, he mouthed, “Another?” 

I nodded. Another six pack? Another case? Sure. Please. NOW!! I watched him go thinking ‘why did I think I could date two guys at one time?’ ‘Am I still even dating Sebastian?’ ‘Jack and I should just get outta here.’ But I couldn’t move. I was paralyzed. My eyes wandered to Sebastian. Grabbing that microphone stand and almost rubbing it against his crotch. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. Where.is.my.beer???!!! 

And then I opened my eyes to look directly into those blue ones. He never faltered singing, but his usual devious, teasing eyes turned soft. Fuck…me! I was done. He drew me in. 

“Here ya go.” The bottle was placed in front of me and I stared it like I had no idea what it was. Looking up at Jack as he sat down, I was glad he didn’t notice. He took my hand and squeezed it. “THIS BAND IS REALLY GOOD!” Tapping his other hand to the beat, he turned around to watch and I noticed Sebastian wasn’t looking anymore. Well, that was good…for at least a few seconds. 

“THIS NEXT SONG IS ONE OF MY FAVORITES. AND IT’S NOT EVEN AN ORIGINAL OF OURS.” There were chuckles from the audience, and I bit my lip to try to hold back a smile. IT’S A COVER SONG FROM PRINCE CALLED “THE BEAUTIFUL ONES.” AND I’D LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS SONG TO A GIRL…A SPECIAL GIRL CLOSE TO MY HEART.“ I furrowed my brows. Is he seriously looking at me? No smirk…just a sincere, heartfelt look? OK Ally, wishful thinking. 

As soon as the song started I felt like I was in the fuckin movie of all things. Of course Prince was way more passionate about Apollonia then Seb with me, but I was getting goosebumps nonetheless. Seb sang to the audience, his face was so full of anger. “DO YOU WANT HIM?!!” 

“OR DO YOU WANT ME?!!” 

My eyes were wet, I was shivering from the blaze in his eyes when he glared at me… 

“CAUSE I WANT YOU!!!” Yep, he pointed right at me, sneering. “I WANT YOU!!!” I couldn’t take it. I got up and tried my best to get to the door as fast as I could between the tables and people, and pretty unsteady at that after three beers. 

“ALLY! WAIT!! ALLYYYY!!!” I had made it outside and it was as if it was the first time I could actually breathe since I saw Sebastian’s face. I wanted to throw up but I wouldn’t give Sebastian the satisfaction of seeing that. He grabbed my arm. 

“LET ME…” It was Jack. I was ashamed to admit that I was disappointed. But of course Sebastian wouldn’t come out here. Pffft, that song was probably a joke. Yeah, make me choose you and then turn around and laugh in my face, just so he could see me dump a guy for his sorry ass. 

“AAAAHHHHHH!!!” I let out a scream, leaned against the wall and cried in my hands. 

“Ally, what is it? Please, what can I do?” Jack pulled my hands down and swiped the tears from my face. 

I shook my head and smiled softly. “Nothing Jack. I’m sorry. Can you just get Mackie for me please.” I cupped Jack’s face. “This has nothing to do with you.” Liar. “I just… 

“Ally.” Jack took me in his arms. “It’s ok. Do you want me to stay? Or I could call you tomorrow?” 

I pulled out of his arms and looked at him quizzically. “You want to leave?” 

Jack was very kind and softhearted when he looked at me. “Ally, I saw what happened in there. I’m almost positive that everyone in that bar knows that song was regarding you.” He kissed my cheek. “I’ll get Mackie and you and Mr. Rock Star figure out what you two are doing with your lives, hmm?” 

I stood shocked, squeezing my eyes shut, a monster headache quickly approaching. OK, recap: Sebastian ruins my life with that song, Jack and I aren’t dating anymore, and I suppose I have to face Sebastian now. “Why couldn’t I just let him take me to a restaurant?” 

Mackie came strutting out the door. “I don’t know, why couldn’t you?” He shook his head at me and smirked as he put his hand up on the wall leaning beside me. “Girl, you sure know how to make a scene.” 

I slid over and hugged him. “Damnit Mack. I hate you.” Then I noticed Jack had left. Was it wrong that I felt relieved? One less thing I had to worry about at this moment. 

“No, you love me because I’m the only guy who puts up with your shit. Now what the hell is going on Al?” 

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bench nearby and took a deep breath. “Did you know Seb and I went out a few times?” 

Mackie’s eyes widened. “Uh…noooo.” 

“Apparently you weren’t watching him sing the last song. Well anyway…” 

The door flung open and Sebastian ran out like a wild animal looking both ways, then saw me. I sighed in frustration, burying my head in my hands. “You want me to stay Al?” 

I peered at Mackie. “No. I got this.” 

He stood up, sizing Sebastian up as he walked past him and grunted. I shook my head and smiled. Men! Sebastian had taken his jacket off and I inwardly whimpered. Jesus, he’s been working out. Those arms look awesome. “What.” He slowly approached me, no smirk, no attitude, just…concern? 

“I don’t really know what to say ri…” 

“Are you KIDDING me?! Do you want a microphone and an audience? That would work huh?” I wasn’t holding back. He’s gonna take his anger out on me in there, well…it was my turn. 

“Ally, why are you so angry at ME? I’m the one that’s been trying to get over you for months!” 

I stood up and approached him. “EXCUSE ME?!! I GAVE YOU MY NUMBER.” Sebastian looked at me like he was about to be attacked by a bear. “We weren’t exclusive, sure, but what are you talking about? I gave you my number and you never called. Anyway, don’t you have enough groupies to go out with?” 

His face relaxed and that damn smirk appeared. “Well, you have Mr. Tall, Blonde and Preppy. So why are YOU angry at ME?” 

Because I’m crazy about you. Because you didn’t call. Because I wanna fuck you against this wall and I’m trying to hate you. “You know what Seb. It doesn’t really matter. We went out what…twice?” I shrugged. “No biggie. You apparently didn’t think much of me because you never called, so…see ya around.” I pushed past him, but he spun me around and his lips crashed on mine, a low moan coming from deep within his throat. I tried to fight it, but who was I kidding. His tongue slid through my lips, controlling me, leaving me weak. 

“Now listen Ally! You and I went to dinner at Charlie’s Bistro, remember?” Our noses were almost touching, his eyes desperate. 

I think about it every day jerk. “Vaguely.” 

He pulled back slightly, but held onto my hands. “After dinner, we went to my brother’s house and walked down to the lake where I played guitar and sang to you.” He nodded slowly. My eyes were welling up. It was beautiful. Frickin romantic and beautiful. 

My chin trembled. I couldn’t look him in the eyes when I whispered yes. 

“I asked for your number in between songs, but my phone was at the house and I wanted to get it then so I wouldn’t forget it later, but you wanted to stay. You said…” 

“Keep playin rock star." Shit. "I remember.” I was in a daze. My shoulders slumped. He was right. He DIDN’T have my number. I slowly looked up and met his gaze. His beautiful blue eyes. Those smiling lips. I cupped his jaw running my thumb over his bottom lip. “Three months wasted.” I pulled him in close by the nape of his neck and kissed him slowly. People walked out of the bar some catcalling, but we didn’t care. We had three months to make up for.


End file.
